


i breathe out, you breathe in

by tokiwas



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiwas/pseuds/tokiwas
Summary: moving through love, slowly





	i breathe out, you breathe in

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "ion square" by bloc party

When Shuu had suggested to Eichi that the both of them take it slow, he truly meant what he said.

It’s been two weeks since they started going out – Shuu giving an embarrassing confession and Eichi giving an embarrassing answer – and so far, nothing eventful has happened at all. There hasn't been a first date yet – they haven't even shared a single romantic moment together. It couldn’t be helped. It's been a hectic two weeks for the entire unit, even moreso for Shuu, which resulted in him returning home too late to spend time with Eichi. The only thing that changed was that they both started to send heart-shaped stamps to each other over SNS, and even that was enough to make Eichi's heart flutter.

But they have a rare day off tomorrow, and at breakfast Shuu had made an unexpected request – he asked whether they could spent the night together. Eichi spent the whole day worrying about what would happen, but when night came and Shuu returned home, ‘spending the night’ turned out to just be the two of them sharing a bed, side by side like parallel lines.

They’re moving slowly, but Eichi is glad for that. He’s still not used to it – the fact that they’re dating now. He still can’t believe he’s in a relationship with Izumi Shuu, of all people. It’s a good thing they’re not diving into anything too intense yet – he needs to prepare his heart for anything more than what they have right now.

Besides, he likes their pace – there’s no pressure for them to go further. They can take their time and not make any sudden changes to their relationship. Even this small moment, lying next to Shuu and listening to his quiet breathing – it’s enough for Eichi. It makes him unbelievably happy.  

“Eichi, I have a request,” Shuu says, startling Eichi from his thoughts. Even when lying down in his own bed, he is poised and refined; eyes closed, hands clasped upon his chest.

“What is it?”

Shuu lifts a hand, lets it drop on the bed beside Eichi. He turns his head and opens his eyes, smiling.

“Will you hold hands with me?”

Maybe it’s his earnestness, or his overflowing idol aura. But Eichi doesn’t understand how Shuu can make the simple act of holding hands seem so embarrassing. Cheeks red, he places his hand into the outstretched palm, and Shuu closes his fingers around it. It’s almost like a scene out of a movie, where the princess places her hand into the prince’s, accepting his invitation. Eichi can’t help but laugh at his own wild imagination.

“What’s the matter?” Shuu asks, sounding curious.

“I was just thinking that you’re a huge romantic,” Eichi giggles. “Next thing you know, you’re gonna kiss my hand or something. You’re like a real prince!”

Immediately, Shuu brings Eichi’s hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against the back of his hand. His eyes flicker upwards, meeting Eichi’s, and Eichi almost squeaks.

“I didn’t need you to do that!” he yelps. Shuu laughs.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says. “I just wanted to see how you would react if I did that.”

“Geez.” Eichi pouts, but he doesn’t pull his hand away, enjoying the warmth of Shuu’s palm. They stay in the same position for a while, not doing anything but holding hands. It feels right, Eichi thinks.

Secretly, he wonders how Shuu feels about their relationship. He seems like he has everything sorted out – he was the one who asked them to take it slow, he was the one who initiated this night. He seems so much more prepared, compared to Eichi, who’s just a flustered, blushing mess. Eichi wishes he could be just as cool as Shuu about their relationship – but then again, Shuu has had plenty of practice onscreen. No doubt, he’s had just as much practice offscreen as well. Eichi has been in a number of relationships himself, but still – he’s never been in a relationship with a super popular, nationally revered idol before.

“Eichi.”

Shuu’s voice sounds quieter than before, as if confessing a secret. Eichi turns to look at him, and his heart pounds at the way Shuu is staring at him.

“I have another request,” he says. He pushes himself up into a sitting position. This prompts Eichi to sit up, too.

“Anything,” he replies, trying to calm the drumming in his chest.

“I want to kiss you.”

Shuu’s eyes are fixed on Eichi’s lips, and Eichi can feel himself blushing completely now. The amount of times he’s watched Shuu carry out that look on television, and now it’s directed at him. Eichi admires all the actresses who had to look this expression straight in the eye and not melt into a puddle on the floor.

 “O-okay.”

Somehow, he manages to get the word out. He closes his eyes, and he can feel fingers gently cupping the side of his face before Shuu kisses him.

It’s – perfect.

The only word Eichi can use to describe it. It’s soft, almost sweet, undemanding. The perfect first kiss. As Eichi responds, the kisses start to change – they become less gentle, more daring. Still, it’s all perfect. Shuu’s technique is flawless. Everything, from the way he parts his lips, the way he swipes his tongue gently into Eichi’s mouth – there are no flaws in the kisses at all. But there’s something about his perfection that unsettles Eichi, despite the delight of being kissed by this man.

When they pull apart, Shuu smiles at him, as if asking him how it was. Eichi gives him a smile in return, but he can’t stop thinking about how perfect the kiss was, and why it doesn’t make him as excited as he should be.

He realises – Shuu kisses perfectly because he’s been trained to do so.

The thought of how many times Shuu has made out with different actresses for dramas and movies sparks something unpleasant in Eichi’s belly, but he knows he can’t blame Shuu for that. Besides, Eichi isn’t a blushing virgin himself – blushing, perhaps, but definitely not the second bit. He’s experienced plenty of kisses; both from dates and from drunken nights out in clubs. Those kisses were all different – some were fantastic, some were sloppy, some he could barely remember. The only thing all of them had in common was that Eichi had acted upon impulse; kissing because he wanted to kiss the person in front of him.

Shuu is different. Shuu kisses like he’s been instructed to by a director. As if he’s been told how to flawlessly execute kisses in different ways – passionate, tender, arousing. Perfect kisses under the directions of another. It’s almost beyond human. It’s almost… lonely.

“Is something wrong?”

Eichi looks up to see Shuu studying his face, wearing a worried expression. He shakes his head.

“I want to kiss you,” he says, impulsively repeating Shuu's earlier words. Shuu blinks, and Eichi notices the way he inhales, a slower intake of breath than before, as if preparing himself to kiss Eichi. But Eichi doesn’t want that perfect kiss. He doesn’t want a scripted kiss.

This time, it’s him who moves forward.

Shuu startles when their lips meet, but he quickly recovers, returning Eichi’s kiss eagerly. It’s different, this time – there’s a freedom to it – no, a sense of _want_ in his movements _._ Eichi realises, with a jolt – _that's_  what was missing. Shuu, the matyr, had probably tried to focus on making Eichi feel good when he initiated the kiss, but this time – he’s taking what _he_ wants, fingers clasping Eichi’s arms, a small gasp from the back of his throat when they pull apart, almost franctic in the way he closes the gap between them. He's wants this – he wants this as much as Eichi does.

It makes him hungrier for more.

They’re panting slightly as they pull apart. Shuu looks almost dishevelled, sporting a bewildered expression on his face. Eichi can’t help but laugh.

“Did you like that?”

Shuu manages to smile.

“I did. Eichi, you’re always surprising me.”

“I’m glad you were surprised,” Eichi grins. “I’m not a professional kisser like you, Shuu, but I’m not too bad, I think!”

“Oh.” Shuu blinks. “Eichi, you’ve had your first kiss already.”

“Well of course I have!” Eichi huffs out, almost offended at the statement. “I'm twenty three years old!”

Shuu blinks again, and his eyes dart away. The dots click together. All those perfect kisses, all as if following directions-

“Shuu, don’t tell me – you’ve only kissed for your work?”

“We’re banned from pursuing romantic relationships,” Shuu responds, as if reciting from their contract. Eichi still can’t believe it – he’s lost count of the amount of times he’s noticed celebrities kissing behind the scenes, noticed idols in disguise making out with strangers in nightclubs, overheard singers and actors talking over the phone to set up dates. He’s even walked in on idols fucking in backrooms – it’s a common occurrence in the life of an assistant director. Sure, that no romance clause was included in their contract, but management would usually turn a blind eye if their talents did break that rule, as long as the general public never found out. Surely, Shuu knows this as well.

“So you’ve never dated before this?” he asks carefully. Shuu shakes his head.

“I’ve played the role of a lover many times,” he says. “But I suppose when it comes to a true relationship – this is my first.”

It’s unbelievable. Izumi Shuu has never dated, up until now. But when Eichi thinks more about it, it’s Shuu, after all. Of course he would follow the rules to a tee. Of course he would stray away from a romantic relationship if he’s instructed to – no matter how lonely it would make him.

Selfishly, he thinks – Shuu broke the rules for him. He’s Shuu’s first romantic relationship. In a way, he’s even taken away Shuu’s first kiss. All of it thrills him.

“Well, I have to thank you for breaking the rules for me!” he finally says. “I’m glad you kissed me!”

Shuu stares at him with an unreadable expression, before his face softens out into a gentle smile.

“I’ve kissed so many times I’ve lost count,” he says, looking straight into Eichi’s eyes. “I’m glad I did. They were all practice for this very moment in time.”

No sane person could ever say that so sincerely. No one but Izumi Shuu. Eichi groans, and hides his blushing face in his hands.

“Ahh, I can’t win! I don’t need it to be perfect, you know? I just want you to do what makes you happy!”

Shuu chuckles.

“What makes me happy is whatever Eichi wants,” he says simply. “I don’t need anything else.”

“Well, I feel the same!” Eichi answers back. “I want everything that Shuu wants! Geez!”

This time, Shuu laughs out loud, and smiles fondly at him. As he shifts his head, Eichi notices it – the tips of his ears are stained red. How long has he been hiding his embarrassment? The thought makes him smile. No matter how perfect Shuu seems to be, he’s just like Eichi – nervous and uncertain. But Eichi doesn't need him to have everything sorted out. They can both be on common ground. They can both learn from each other. 

“You want what I want, right?” he asks. Shuu nods, and Eichi places his hand back into his palm, just like before. This time, he's the one who clasps it tight.

“Then, I want you to kiss me again. I want you to kiss me however you like.”

“Gladly,” Shuu responds, and leans forward.

The night goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> they're big fools in love like that's it


End file.
